


Gifts for People

by Saki_Yamanaka



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Armin and his Library :'), Blow Jobs, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Cuddling & Snuggling, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Give me sleeep, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I die like a man xD, I like her, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kuchel is best mom, M/M, Magician Erwin Smith, Mythology - Freeform, No betain, Original Character(s), Original Universe, Pregnant Kuchel Ackermann, Priest Erwin Smith, Priest!AU, Protective Mikasa Ackerman, Smut, Succubus Levi Ackerman, Top Erwin Smith, Vampire Hange Zoë, Wendigo, idk one of them is enough, or kakao
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-05-03 13:59:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14570511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saki_Yamanaka/pseuds/Saki_Yamanaka
Summary: Gifts for different people with different ships and Pairings. May get more chapters when commisioned or when Fanfic.net decides to delet 'cause they're too dirty. Mostly Snk/Eruri/Ereri/Riren :/ I don't know, Suck at summarys





	1. Immortelle

**Author's Note:**

> Für Leikeima alias Mrs. Smith
> 
> Ich mag dich :) Deshalb lass ich dich nicht erst rätseln, was hier was ist: Alles, was du nicht verstehst, ist isländisch, und die Blumen haben alle eine Symbolik. Tja, ich sprech‘ halt gerne durch die Blumen BD That Pun 11/10. Für’s Protokoll: das war meine erste Eruri, ich schreib normalerweise Kitsch-Ereri für ‚ne Freundin XD Das hießt, die hier ist vermutlich mega OOC und scheiße aber wat solls. Waren die Ereridinger auch am Anfang, deshalb MEH XD  
> http://www.brauchtumsseiten.de/a-z/b/blumensprache/home.html  
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/5e/fa/4a/5efa4a49b54e5d8f99b34ef87758be3b.jpg  
> Might come in handy ;)

Man schreibt das Jahr 1465 der alten Zeitrechnung, das Jahr der Ernte, wie man es auch nannte in Galdur. Galdur, das Land der Magier, wie man es auch nannte, war ein fruchtbares, wenn auch zugleich wildes Land, bewohnt von allerlei magischen Lebewesen wie Drachen, Dryaden, Sirenen oder Wiedergängern. Die Landschaft reichte von einfachen, kargen Stein- und Gerölllandschaften, bewohnt von Draken und Lindwürmern, hin über dichte, verzauberte Wälder in welchen Dryaden und Satyrn hausten und saftige grüne Wiesen auf welchen Herden von Zentauren grasten und friedlich neben den Städten der Menschen einher existierten. Eine dieser Städte war Yew, die Stadt, in welcher einer der bekanntesten Hexer des Jahrhunderts lebte, seit man denken konnte. Einige munkelten, der Mann hätte die Stadt mitgegründet, andere hingegen behaupteten, er sei er nach der Gründung der Handelsstadt hergezogen, da es hier ein reiches Vorkommen an Gerir gab, magischer Energie, welche ein Magier aus der Natur herausziehen konnte und vorübergehend in seinem Körper oder anderen Utensilien speichern konnte, um sie zu benutzen. Wieder andere behaupteten, der Mann wäre auf Bitten der Hohepriesterin Yews in der Stadt geblieben, nachdem er die Einwohner vor einem Wendigo gerettet hatte. 

Was auch immer die Gründe des Magiers gewesen sein mochten, die Menschen waren froh darum, ihn auf ihrer Seite zu wissen. Es gingen Gerüchte über das Ausmaß seiner Kräfte um, er hätte ganz Galdur durchquert und hätte jedes magische Wesen bezwungen, welches sich ihm in den Weg gestellt hätte, er könne Sirenen widerstehen und sogar Vampire allein mit einem schnipsen seiner Finger zu Staub zerfallen lassen. Was auch immer davon nun wahr war und was nicht, bei einer Sache waren sie sich alle einig: der eigentliche Grund, wieso der Magier sich in dieser Stadt niedergelassen hatte, war vermutlich der schwarzhaarige Heimild. Ein Heimild war ein Mensch, der selber zwar keine Magie benutzen konnte, aber eine unbegrenzte Menge Gerir in sich speichern konnte, ohne es, wie Hexer oder Utensilien, nach einer gewissen Zeit zu verlieren oder voll zu sein. Das bedeutete, dass sie so etwas wie lebende, unerschöpfliche Quellen dieser Energie waren, und sehr begehrt in der Welt der Magier. Einen Heimild konnte allerdings nur ein Magier wirklich erkennen. Sicher, man munkelte über bestimmte Merkmale, die angeblich ein jeder Heimild besaß, doch wirklich stimmen taten diese nie. Eines jedoch gab es, dass alle Heimild gemeinsam hatten: es waren Menschen, die hier in Galdur geboren waren. Vielleicht war dieses Land deshalb so beliebt bei Magiern, die im Gegensatz zu Zauberern oder Hexern ihre Macht aus etwas beziehen mussten und durch etwas leiten mussten, bevor sie für sie nutzbar wurde. Weil es hier Heimild gab, und nirgends sonst. Sogar Magier aus Visindí kamen über das Meer um hier einen Heimild zu finden.

Die meisten dieser Menschen wurden, sobald sie als Heimild bekannt waren, von einem Magier zum nächsten weitergegeben und führten ein eher unliebsames Leben, als Quelle von Macht. Für einen dieser Menschen konnte man einen guten Preis auf dem Schwarzmagiermarkt erzielen. So wie vielen anderen Heimild vor ihm erging es damals auch dem Schwarzhaarigen, damals noch ein kleines Kind, als er als solcher bekannt wurde. Da seine Familie das Geld brauchte verkauften sie ihn an einen Magier der gerade in ihrer Stadt Carnation war. Dieser Mann wurde noch in derselben Nacht ermordet und der Heimild nach Yew verschleppt, wo er auf dem Schwarzmakrt zum ersten Mal den Mann traf, der sein Leben veränderte. Er wurde zu vielen anderen magischen Geschöpfen gesperrt, darunter auch eine kleine Malvenfee und ein Harpyienjunge. Beide waren überaus selten und man konnte für Malvenfeenstaub ein eigenes Königreich kaufen, so hieß es, wohingegen Harpyienfedern eines männlichen Exemplars vor allem bei Frauen sehr beliebten Schmuck abgaben. Der kleine Junge wusste noch genau, wie er sich gefühlt hatte, als er, einen Strick um die Hände gebunden und einen Knebel im Mund, aus dem Käfig gezerrt worden war und auf der Bühne vorgeführt wurde, wie ihn die Menschen begafft hatten und einige Gebot gebrüllt hatten, bis einer der Männer, in eine dunkelgrüne Kutte gehüllt, einen Holzstab auf den Boden knallte, und Funken aus diesem aufstiegen. Aus der Spitze des Stabes löste sich ein kleines Feuer, welches zischend zur Decke des schäbigen, alten Theaters emporgestiegen war und dort durch die Decke nach draußen flog. Panisch zückten ein paar Magier ihre Stäbe, andere ihre Schwerter, doch es war bereits zu spät. Die Türen des verlassenen Theaters wurden aufgestoßen und es quollen Wachen Yews herein, die Insignien ihrer Stadt schimmerten in dunklem Grün und Silber auf den Uniformen, die Schwerter und Schilde, Zauberstäbe und Bögen der Menschen auf die Schwarzmagiehändler gerichtet. „IM NAMEN IHRER MAJESTÄT VON YEW, IHR SEID ALLESAMT VERHAFTET WEGEN HANDEL MIT MAGISCHEN GESCHÖPFEN!!!“ hatte ihnen der Hauptmann der Truppe zugebrüllt, ein großgewachsener, schwarzhaariger Mann, welcher mit einem Schwert in die Runde deutete. Levi wusste noch genau, wie der Auktionär damals panisch an dem Strick gezogen hatte und, ihn hinter sich herziehend, von der Bühne ins Lager gerannt war, versuchte, einen der Amphiterenkäfige zu öffnen, um mit dem gefiederten Echsenwesen davonzufliegen. Wie er damals hingefallen und ein gutes Stück über den Boden geschleift worden war, das panische herumhantieren des Mannes am Käfig und seine plötzlich ganz verkrampfte Haltung, als er von einem Zauber in Schach gehalten wurde. Der Mann fiel wie versteinert um, hielt jedoch immer noch den Strick, welcher um die Hände des Kindes geschnürt war, fest umklammert. Sofort versuchte der Junge, diesen zu lösen, doch er kam nicht los. Schritte, welche ihm näher kamen, ließen ihn zusammenfahren. „Ein Heimild? Es hätte mir klar sein müssen… Ihnen zuzutrauen, einen Fossegrimen zu fangen, wäre auch etwas töricht.“ Murmelte der Mann vor sich hin. 

Levi fuhr herum und fand sich mit einem wahrhaften Riesen konfrontiert. Zumindest dachte das sein zwölf Jahre altes Ich. Der Mann lächelte ihm freundlich zu und kniete sich hin. „Keine Sorge, ich tu dir nichts.“ Hatte er ihm versprochen und den Knoten des Seils gelöst. Kaum war dieser von den Händen des Jungen abgefallen, versuchte er zu wegzurennen, war jedoch zu langsam. Der Magier packte ihn am Arm und hielt ihn fest. „Wenn du jetzt wegläufst, endest du entweder wieder auf einem Schwarzmagiermarkt oder als Bettler und Flüchtling auf der Straße, was vermutlich deinen Tod bedeuten würde. Willst du das?“ Levi hörte auf, sich gegen den Griff zu wehren und blickte den Mann an. Dieser zog sich mit der rechten Hand seine Kapuze vom Kopf und offenbarte sein Gesicht. Blaue Augen und blondes Haar, das war das einzige, was Levi wirklich realisierte. Der Kleine schüttelte den Kopf. Er wollte nicht sterben, nicht auf der Straße. „Das habe ich mir gedacht.“ Der Mann musterte ihn. „Ich muss sagen, du bist der jüngste Heimlid, der mir je untergekommen ist. Wissen deine Eltern, was dir passiert ist?“ Levi verzog sein Gesicht. „Meine Mutter hat mich verkauft.“ Spuckte er aus und funkelte den Mann böse an. Dieser zog seine Augenbrauen hoch, er wusste zwar, dass Heimild verkauft wurden in den meisten Fällen, allerdings hatte er noch nie einen so jungen Heimild mit so einer großen, gespeicherten Menge an Gerir getroffen. Der Junge lebte gefährlich, er wäre nirgendwo sicher. „Erwin, wir haben sämtliche Händler erwischt, wie sieht es... Was macht dieses Kind hier?“ Der Hauptmann der Wachen kam in den Lagerraum des illegalen Marktes, scheinbar suchte er nach dem Blonden. Mit fragendem, missbilligendem Gesicht sah er auf das Kind. „Scheinbar ist er von seiner Familie verkauft und anschließend entführt worden.“ Erklärte Erwin, ohne den Schwarzhaarigen aus den Augen zu lassen. „Und was machen wir jetzt mit dem Jungen? So, wie es aussieht, scheint er ebenfalls magisch zu sein, und wenn seine Eltern Menschen sind, kann das nur heißen, dass er ein Heimild ist. Am besten wäre es, wenn wir zur Hohepriesterin bringen und diese sich um ihn kümmert oder-„ Erwin hob die Hand und unterbrach den Schwarzhaarigen. „Schon gut, Nile. Ich werde mich um den Jungen kümmern. Ich hatte sowieso vor, noch etwas in Yew zu bleiben.“ Nile, der Angesprochene runzelte die Stirn und schüttelte den Kopf, verließ den Lagerraum wieder. Der Magier würde für ihn immer ein Rätsel bleiben, egal, wie oft er ihn über dem Weg lief. Dieser wandte sich wieder dem Jungen zu, den Arm des Kindes immer noch festhaltend. „Kann ich dich loslassen, ohne dass du wegzulaufen versuchst?“ Levi nickte, sein Arm wurde wieder freigegeben. „Also gut.“ Der Blonde musterte ihn prüfend. „Levi, richtig?“ „Ist das einer eurer scheiß Magietricks?“ fragte der Junge, dessen Name nicht einmal gefallen war, seit der Blonde anwesend war. Der Größere schmunzelte lediglich. „Wenn du damit meinst, dass ich Gedanken lesen kann, dann ja.“ Der Größere reichte dem Jungen die Hand. „Ich heiße Erwin Smith. Und ab sofort werde ich mich um dich kümmern.“ Levi machte keine Anstalten, die Hand des Mannes zu ergreifen. „Entweder, du nimmst mein Angebot freiwillig an, oder ich verwandle dich in ein Hühnchen und nehme dich so mit. Die Entscheidung liegt bei dir.“ Levi blinzelte nur. „Das kannst du nicht.“ Sagte er, von seinen Worten selber nicht überzeugt. „Du kannst es ja herausfordern, wenn du dir so sicher bist.“ Grinste ihn der Größere an. Ja, Levi erinnerte sich noch gut daran, wie er damals Erwin kennengelernt hatte. Wie er, eingeschüchtert, die viel größere Hand ergriffen hatte und der Mann ihn aus dem Lagerraum herausgeführt hatte, wie er auf sein Drängen die kleine Malvenfee und den Harpyienjungen mitgenommen hatte und mit ihnen das Theater verlassen hatte, welches im schlechteren Viertel Yews lag. Wie er die Kinder an den vielen Pferdekutschen zum Gefangenentransport vorbeigeführt hatte und sie in seinem Heim aufgenommen hatte, ein kleines, bescheidenes Häuschen in dem Gelehrtenviertel Yews. Wie lange das nun schon zurücklag. 

Diese Nacht in dem Theater lag nun schon fast zehn Jahre zurück. Zehn Jahre, die die drei Kinder bei einem ihnen erst Fremden verbracht hatten, der immer mehr zu einem Freund geworden war. Nach und nach hatten sich ihre Wege getrennt, Farlan, der Harpyienjunge, war in Wald vor Yew gezogen, ein eher ungewöhnliches Gebiet für Harpyien, allerdings kümmerte ihn das nicht. Isabel, die kleine Malvenfee, welche heute immer noch kaum größer war als Levis Hand, lebte in den Blumenbeeten im Garten des Hauses, welche sie Levi gedrängt hatte, für sie anzulegen. Und Levi, welcher seit zehn Jahren Yew nicht einmal verlassen hatte. Wenn Erwin, so wie jetzt, einmal die Stadt verließ, lebte er alleine mit Isabel in dem Haus und kümmerte sich um den Haushalt oder studierte die Bibliothek des Magiers. Auch, wenn er selber nicht auf sein Gerir zugreifen konnte, konnte er dennoch alchemistische Künste oder Runen nutzen, etwas, was ihm Erwin nahegelegt hatte. Runen setzend Gerir frei und zwangen es, in Form eines Zaubers Gestalt anzunehmen, während die Form von Alchemie, welche Levi erlernte, sich nur auf das Mischen von Zutaten in Kombination mit Runen beschränkte. Oder aber, wenn der Schwarzhaarige einmal seine freie Zeit genießen wollte, schlenderte er durch die Stadt und über den Markt. Heute allerdings war Levi mit etwas anderem beschäftigt, weder Studium noch Freizeit. Erwin kam von einer einmonatigen Reise aus Visindí zurück, und Levi hatte sich dazu verpflichtet gefühlt, das Haus noch einmal zu putzen, damit es auch ja in einem akzeptablen Zustand war, wenn sein Meister zurückkam. 

Ja, da Levi ein Heimild war und einem Magier diente, wäre es eigentlich korrekt, Erwin als seinen Meister zu bezeichnen, da Levi in der natürlichen Hackordnung unter ihm stand. Doch keiner der beiden hatte je so über ihn gedacht. Levi benutze diesen Titel Erwin gegenüber nur in drei möglichen Situationen, wenn es notwendig war oder er ihn ärgern wollte. Oder aber… Der Schwarzhaarige schauderte. Lieber nicht daran denken, er musste noch die ganze Bibliothek säubern und anschließend für das Abendessen auf den Markt gehen. Über dieses dritte mögliche Wenn konnte er auch nachher noch nachdenken, wenn der Blonde wieder da war von seiner Reise. „Levi?“ hörte er eine kleine Stimme rufen und der Schwarzhaarige antwortete ohne zu zögern. „Hier, Isabel. Was willst du?“ Deutlich hörte er die Flügelschläge der Fee, sie klangen wie Glöckchenklimpern oder ein Windspiel. Das lag, laut Erwin, an ihrem Feenstaub. Die Malvenfee flatterte genau in sein Sichtfeld und flog vor seiner Nase auf der Stelle. „Levi, kann ich irgendwie helfen?“ fragte das kleine Geschöpf und starrte ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Nein. Geh wieder spielen oder was du sonst tust im Garten.“ Sagte der Schwarzhaarige und versuchte krampfhaft, nicht an den Magier zu denken. Da die kleine Rothaarige eine Malvenfee war, lag ihr eine Art der Magie besonders, und das war das erspüren von Emotionen und Gefühlen. Isabel runzelte kurz die Stirn, ehe sie anfing zu kichern und ein paar Runden über Levis Kopf drehte. „Oooohh, du denkst schon wieder an ihn~!“ kicherte sie und sirrte schnell aus dem Zimmer, bevor Levi sie greifen und ihre Flügel nass machen konnte. 

Wenn ihre Flügel nass wurden dauerte es eine ganze Weile, bis sie wieder fliegen konnte. Etwas, das sowohl Segen als auch Fluch war. Levi beschloss, die kleine Fee einfach zu ignorieren und weiter seiner Aufgabe nachzugehen, dem Säubern der Bibliothek. Allerdings schien das Schicksal andere Pläne mit ihm zu haben, denn jemand klopfte unten an der Haustür der Stube. Levi legte den Staubwedel weg und zog sich das Mundtuch herunter, ehe er aus dem Bücherzimmer die Treppe hinunter zur Haustür antrat. In Blick aus dem Fenster neben der Tür reichte ihm bereits, um zu sehen, wer ihn besuchen kam. „Leeeeviii~!“ trällerte die Vampirin draußen herum und klopfte an die Tür. Er öffnete das Fenster neben der Tür und lehnte sich aus diesem heraus. Er hatte bereits einmal den Fehler gemacht, die Haustüre zu öffnen, da er dachte, Vampire müssten eingeladen werden ins Haus, was für Hanji eine geöffnete Haustür zu signalisieren schien. Er war sie bis zum Anbruch der Nacht nicht losgeworden, und das vermutlich auch nur, weil sie Hunger bekommen hatte. 

„Was willst du, Hanji?“ fragte er sie. Die Vampirin grinste unter ihrer hellblauen Kutte hervor und versuchte, den kleineren vom Fenster wegzubekommen, um durch dieses in das Haus zu gelangen. „Oh, nichts Besonderes, wirklich~ Nur ein bisschen plaudern, du weißt schon~“ Levi drückte sie mit einer Hand wieder auf die Straße zurück. Ein winselnder Laut entfuhr ihr. „Komm schon, die Sonne brennt wirklich schlimm heute!“ „Hättest du dran denken müssen, bevor du hergekommen bist, Vierauge.“ Erwiderte der Mann lediglich und wollte das Fenster schließen, doch die Brünette krallte sich hartnäckig am Rahmen fest. „Komm schon, ich bin nur wegen dem Elixier hier. Und um ein bisschen zu plaudern!“ Sie blickte ihn mit einem schiefen Grinsen an und er ließ innerlich seufzend das Fenster los, trat von diesem zurück und ließ sie ein. Sofort sprang die Brünette durch das Fenster und kicherte wie ein kleines Kind, als sie sah, dass Levi zu seinem Alchemischrank ging um ihr Elixier zu holen. 

Hanji war eine etwas ulkige Vampirin, die seit mehreren Jahrzehnten in Yew wohnte, jedoch außerhalb nach Nahrung jagte. Als sie erfuhr, dass Erwin sich in Yew niedergelassen hatte, war sie zu dem jungen Magier geeilt um ihn um einen Gefallen zu bitten. Sie bat ihn um etwas, dass es ihr erlaubte, auch tagsüber durch die Stadt zu wandeln, damit sie ihre Forschungen betreiben konnte. Die mehrere Jahrzehnte alte Frau war eine von wenigen Vampiren, die eine Alternative zu Blut suchten, letztlich auch der Grund, weswegen Erwin einwilligte und ihr ein Elixier zusammenmixte, welches Levi seither ebenfalls herstellte und an sie vertrieb. Eine konstante Einnahmequelle für ihn, denn Hanji vertrieb dieses kleine Wundermittel auch an andere Vampire weiter. Die Wirkung war zwar nur vorrübergehend, doch Erwin forschte, wenn er nicht gerade an einem Auftrag saß, an der Formel und versuchte, die Wirkung zu verlängern. Etwas, bei dem Levi ihn unterstützte, denn er übernahm diese Arbeit neben seinem eigenen Studien und Angelegenheiten, wenn der Blonde unterwegs war. Und zumeist war auch er es, der Hanji das kleine Wundermittel übergab, so wie jetzt. 

Es befand sich in einer grünlichen Phiole, welche Levi sorgsam etikettiert hatte, wie alle anderen Phiolen in dem Schrank ebenso. Kaum hatte er das Gebräu an die Vampirin übergeben riss diese den Korken von dem Gefäß und stürzte den Inhalt desselben ihre Kehle herunter. Sie schüttelte sich und riss sich die Kapuze ihres leuchtend blauen Umhangs vom Kopf, steckte ihn probehalber aus dem Fenster hinaus in die pralle Sonne. Da sie nicht auf der Stelle Feuer fing und von innen heraus verbrannte, schien das Elixier zu wirken. „Schade, ich hätte mich gefreut, dein nerviges Geplapper endlich los zu sein.“ Grummelte der Heimild und die Vampirin drehte sich grinsend zu ihm um, ihre spitzen Eckzähne offenbarten sich dabei. „Ach komm, du würdest mich vermissen, gib‘s zu!“ grinste sie und unternahm den wenig erfolgreichen versuch, Levi zu umarmen, was dieser geschickt zu verhindern wusste. „War das alles?“ „Uhhh, ist da wer grummelig?“ kicherte die Blutsaugerin und musterte den jungen Mann. „Keine Sorge, ich wollte nur schnell mein Elixier abholen. Und dich vielleicht mit über den Markt nehmen?“ „Auf keinen Fall.“ Sagte Levi und wollte die Brünette aus der Tür herausschieben, da machte sie ihm ein verlockendes Angebot: „Ach komm schon! Du musst eh noch die Zutaten für das Abendessen einkaufen und vielleicht kannst du deinen tollen ‚Meister‘ dann auch vom Hafen abholen und dich schon mal mental auf den tollen Abend vorbereiten~?“

Levi war mehr als nur entnervt. Hanji hatte ihn mit diesem Argument wirklich dazu bekommen, dass er einwilligte, mit ihr zusammen auf den Markt von Yew zu gehen und dort auf das Eintreffen von Erwins Schiff zu warten. Er hatte Isabel zu sich gepfiffen und die kleine Fee darum gebeten, das Haus zu säubern, bis er wieder da war. Nun allerdings hatte er eine Vampirin an der Backe, welche ihn von einem der Marktstände zum nächsten schleifte und dort begeistert mit den Menschen über ihre Forschung redete, auch, wenn diese vermutlich nicht einmal die Hälfte von den Dingen verstanden, die Hanji ihnen erzählte, so waren sie doch froh, eine Vampirin zu treffen, die versuchte, die Fehde zwischen Menschen und Vampiren zu beenden. Grade unterhielt sich die Bebrillte mit einem jungen Fräulein, als diese ganz begeistert auf Levi deutete. „Ihr seid ein Heimild, nicht wahr?!“ rief sie ganz aufgeregt und Hanji nickte ihr zu. „Erstaunlich, dass ihr das mitbekommen habt! Seid ihr magisch begabt und könnt das spüren oder habt ihr es anders herausbekommen!?“ quetschte Hanji die junge Frau aus, diese jedoch verneinte. „Oh nein, ich bin eine ganz normale Sterbliche!“ lachte sie. „Aber Mr. Smith ist einer meiner Kunden und er erzählt oft von seinem Heimlid.“ Sie winkte Levi etwas näher an sich heran und drückte ihm zwinkernd etwas in die Hand. „Gebt ihm das von mir. Ich schenke es ihm. Er hat meiner Familie damals mit meinem Bruder geholfen.“ Levi blinzelte. Normalerweise wusste er von allen Problemen in Yew, da sämtliche Menschen sich hilfesuchend an den Blonden wanden und da er meistens Abwesend war, nahm Levi diese entgegen. Aber von dieser jungen Frau hatte er noch nie gehört. „Eurem Bruder?“ fragte er. Sie nickte. „Damals war ich noch ein Kind, es war kurz bevor sich Mr. Smith hier in Yew niederließ. Mein Bruder war von einem Wendigo gebissen worden und Mr. Smith hat ihn geheilt.“ Lächelte sie glücklich. Levi nickte, er kannte die Geschichte, schließlich war es die bekannteste Stadtlegende. 

Vor etwa 15 Jahren wurde Yew von einem schrecklichen Monster heimgesucht, was vor allem in den kalten Wintermonaten sein Unwesen zu treiben schien. Vieh und Menschen wurden auf bestialische Weise gerissen und aufgefressen, die Leichen kaum mehr als jämmerliche Fleischklumpen, kaum mehr als Menschen oder Tier zu erkennen, geschweige denn als bestimmte Person. Das Monster war als riesig beschrieben worden, menschlich mit den Beinen eines Hirsches, dessen Geweih und seinem Gebiss, die Zähne jedoch spitz und zum Zerreißen von Fleisch gemacht, den Körper eines ausgehungerten Menschen, die Arme so lang, dass sie dem Monster beim aufrechten Gehen über den Boden schleiften. Ein Wendigo, hatte Erwin erklärt, war nur an drei Nächten im Monat unterwegs, nämlich den drei Tagen des Vollmondes. In diesen Nächten nahm er diese monsterhafte Gestalt an und rannte ruhelos durch sein Revier, immer auf der Suche nach Fleisch. Das Problem bestand darin, dass er verflucht war und sein Appetit zusammen mit der Menge an Essen wuchs, die er verzehrte, weswegen er sich nie sättigen konnte und immer mehr litt. Lief man einem solchen Wesen über den Weg, gab es nur drei Mögliche Ausgänge: man starb und wurde gefressen, der Wendigo wurde getötet oder aber man entkam verletzt, das schlimmste Szenario. Denn ein Wendigo verbreitete sich über den Biss, ähnlich wie ein Werwolf oder Vampir. Die einzigen Wege, jemanden, der zu einem Wendigo wurde, zu erlösen, waren entweder den Wendigo zu töten, der die Person zu einem gemacht hatte oder aber sie an ein Bett zu fesseln und ihr kochend heißen Sud einzuflößen bis sie das Eisherz der Kreatur hervorwürgte und man es zerstörte. Levi selber hatte niemals zusehen müssen oder es gar selber getan, doch Erwin hatte ihm erzählt, dass er es einmal gemacht hatte. Das musste wohl dieser Vorfall gewesen sein. 

„Mr. Smith hat sich meinen Dank mehr als nur verdient, er ist ein wahrer Held! Wenn er meinen Bruder nicht geheilt hätte, dann wäre Hálfviti vielleicht heute noch ein Monster oder schon tot. Yew kann sich glücklich schätzen, euch zwei zu haben.“ Lächelte sie den Heimild an. Levi gab es nicht gerne zu, aber das zu hören machte ihn glücklich. Sehr sogar. Die junge Frau winkte ihnen beiden zu Abschied und Hanji lehnte sich mit einem breiten Grinsen über den jungen Mann. „Naaaah??? Hab ich nicht gesagt, dass wird sich für dich lohnen?“ grinste sie. „Tch, halt die Klappe, Hanji.“ Murrte Levi und steckte das Geschenk der jungen Frau in seine Manteltasche, es schien ein Elixier zu sein oder etwas in diese Richtung. Hanji kicherte, sie wusste mittlerweile, dass das Levis Reaktion war, wenn er rot wurde. Der Heimild mochte zwar seine Emotionen geschickt unter einer Maske verstecken können, aber einer Vampirin mit mehr als 50 Jahren Erfahrung konnte er nichts vormachen. Sie durchschaute ihn, schon lange, sie wusste vermutlich mehr, als ihm lieb war und wenn er wüsste, was sie so alles wusste, würde er sie vermutlich mit Knoblauch oder Weihwasser vollstopfen und ihr einen Holzpfahl mit silbernen Spitze durch ihr untotes Herz treiben. Deshalb schwieg sie lieber – wenn auch sie ihn immer wieder damit aufzog. Es machte ihr Spaß seine Reaktionen zu betrachten. 

Sie eilte wieder neben ihn und knuffte ihn in die Seite. „Komm, ich glaube, Erwins Schiff aus Visindí sollte bald ankommen. Wir sollten uns beeilen, noch etwas für euch zwei zum Abendessen zu bekommen und dann flatter ich auch schon wieder in meine Studierstube und lass euch beide allein.“ Versprach sie Levi. „Wunderbarer Gedanken“ grummelte er und machte sich nun endlich, nach gut und gerne drei Stunden auf dem Markt, an seine eigenen Besorgungen. „Uh, Uh, LEVI!“ rief Hanji ihn an einem der Stände zu sich. Der Schwarzhaarige zahlte gerade das Brot der Bäckerin, eine gute Frau, welche er selber seit Jahren kannte. Als er noch jünger war und Besorgungen für Erwin hatte machen müssen hatte sie ihm öfter mal einen Kanten oder eine Semmel zugesteckt. Er nickte ihr dankend zu und drehte sich zu der Vampirin um. „Was ist jetzt schon wieder los, Vierauge?“ fragte er. Sie hielt ihm als Antwort eine Blume unter die Nase. „Guck mal!“ schwärmte sie. „Die musst du Erwin schenken, wenn er wieder kommt!“ sagte die Brünette, Levi rollte mit den Augen. 

„Sicher.“ Sagte er sarkastisch und legte die rote Tulpe zurück auf den geschnittenen Haufen. Hanji spitze die Ohren, ihre Sinne waren zwar um einiges schärfer als die eines normalen Menschen, doch auch Levi vernahm die Hafenglocke. Ein Schiff fuhr ein, und dem Stand der Sonne zu urteilen, welche bereits über den Horizont gen Meer wanderte um dem Mond Platzt zu machen und den Sternen ihren funkelnden Glanz zu verleihen, konnte es sich nur um das Schiff aus Visindí handeln. „Scheint so, als wäre Erwin wieder da“ grinste Hanji, Levi jedoch hörte ihr schon gar nicht mehr zu und machte sich auf zum Hafenbecken von Yew. 

Es war wirklich eine lange Fahrt gewesen. Erwin wusste zwar, dass man von Galdur nach Visindí gut und gerne eine Woche Fahrt brauchte auf einem Schiff, aber er hätte nie gedacht, dass ihm diese Woche so lange vorkommen könnte. Er schüttelte sich. Das nächste Mal würde er, wenn ihn der Herzog von Visindí um Hilfe bat, entweder höflichst ablehnen oder auf dem Luftweg kommen. Auch wenn das hieße, zwei Tage im Sattel eines Greifen zu verbringen. Der Blonde war nur froh, endlich wieder das Hafenbecken von Yew zu sehen. Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Yew, die Stadt, in welcher er damals Levi getroffen hatte, und die Stadt, welche er lieben gelernt hatte. Als Wandermagier war es eigentlich sein Schicksal, unterwegs zu sein und Menschen zu helfen. Nicht umsonst waren die meisten Abenteurer von einem Magier begleitet oder selber solche, doch für ihn hatte sich das geändert, als er nach Yew gekommen war. Nachdem sein alter Freund Nile ihn damals um Hilfe gebeten hatte beim hochnehmen des illegalen Schwarzmagiemarktes und bei welchem er den jungen Heimild kennengelernt hatte, welcher jetzt seit zehn Jahren bei ihm lebte. Und, Erwin musste zugeben, er war mehr als nur froh darüber, das Nile ihn damals gebeten hatte bei dieser Operation zu helfen. Selbst wenn er damals nur ein, aus seiner eigenen Sicht, naiver junger Magier gewesen war, der den Kick suchte, wusste er in dem Moment, in dem er eingewilligt hatte, dass er etwas richtig entschieden hatte, ohne zu wissen, was es war. Vermutlich hatte Framtí, eine der drei Göttinnen Galdurs, ihn damals vor die Wahl gestellt, den Heimild zu treffen oder ihn nie kennenzulernen. Und er war froh, richtig gewählt zu haben.

Vor allem jetzt, da er von Deck ging, das Schiff hatte im Hafen von Yew angelegt, und der Kleinere am Ende des Piers wartete. „Ich hatte wirklich nicht mit einem Begrüßungskomitee gerechnet.“ Scherzte der Blonde und betrachtete Levi. Er trug seine Haare immer noch im gleichen Undercut wie damals und auch seine Kleiderwahl hatte sich seit dem Theater nicht wirklich verändert: Immer noch bestand der junge Mann auf Hemd und Hose und sein Halstuch, auch, wenn Erwin ihm mehr als einmal angeboten hatte, dass es wirklich keine Umstände machen würde, ihm etwas anderes zu besorgen, doch der kleinere lehnte jedes Mal ab. „Es hat auch niemand ein Begrüßungskomitee bestellt. Du musst dich wohl mit mir abgeben.“ War alles was Levi erwiderte. 

Erwin trug immer noch dieselbe Kleidung wie vor seiner Abreise nach Visindí: Den dunkelgrünen Leinenumhang, das weiße Hemd und die dunkelbraune Hose, an seiner Hüfte hing sein Stab, ein schmaler, unscheinbarer, kleiner Holzstab, kunstvoll geschnitzt und vor Gerir förmlich summend, wie Levi meinte. Er konnte förmlich spüren, wie er die Magie aus dem Stab heraussaugte und in sich hinein. Er wurde von dem Blonden abgelenkt, welcher sich vor ihn stellte und den Kopf fragend schief legte. Levi wusste, dass das einer seiner Ticks war. Er neigte dazu, dass zu tun, wenn er Gedanken las. „Du kannst auch einfach fragen, was passiert ist, während du weg warst.“ Grummelte Levi und Erwin lachte. „Woher soll ich dann wissen, dass mein Heimild mich dann nicht anlügt?“ fragte er. Levi zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vertrauenssache“ schlug er vor, erntete nichts außer einem herzhaften Kopfschütteln des Größeren. Der Schwarzhaarige entspannte sich, es tat gut, dieses Kribbeln los zu sein, was er immer verspürte, wenn er zu viel Gerir in sich ansammelte. Erwin konsumierte dieses auf ganz unbewusste Weise, vermutlich merkte er es nicht einmal selber. „Wir sollten uns so langsam aber sicher auf nach Hause machen“ schlug der Blonde vor. „Immerhin wartet ja noch ein Abendessen auf mich.“ Levi verdrehte die Augen. Er hasste es, wenn Erwin seine Gedanken las, doch er wusste ebenso, dass der Blonde es nicht unterlassen würde. „Dann würde ich anraten, den Heimweg anzutreten, Meister.“ Erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige zynisch und beobachtete, wie Erwin unter dieser Anrede kurz zusammenzuckte, ehe der Blick des Magiers ihn prüfend ansah. „Eine gute Idee.“ Murmelte er, ehe sich der größere in Bewegung setzte und sich durch das Hafenviertel Yews den Weg zu seinem Heim suchte.

Nun, zumindest in einem Aspekt verlief der Abend wie Levi ihn vorbereitet hatte: das Abendessen gab es wirklich. Isabel war so freundlich gewesen, wirklich auf Levi zu hören und das Haus des Magiers noch etwas zu säubern, allerdings hatte die Malvenfee nicht wirklich viel Zeit damit verschwendet und war schnell dazu übergegangen, im Garten zu spielen. Levi erkannte es daran, dass das Blumenbett im Garten wie verrückt leuchtete und er sah das noch immer einzelne Brotkrümel neben dem Herd lagen, welche die kleine Fee am Morgen produziert hatte. Er hatte sich jedoch nicht lange damit aufgehalten und sich ans auftischen gemacht. Die beiden Männer hatten sich ausgetauscht über den Monat, denn sie getrennt waren. Erwin berichtete von seinen Erlebnissen in Visindí und dem Auftrag des dortigen Monarchen für ihn, Levi von den Bitten der Stadtbewohner und Hanjis Fortschritt. Dabei fiel dem Heimild die Phiole mit dem Elixier wieder ein und er reichte sie dem Magier. Schnell erklärte er, dass es sich um ein Dankesgeschenk handelte von der Schwester des Wendigos, Erwin jedoch musterte die Phiole nur und reichte sie Levi zurück. Es sei ein Elixier zur Entspannung, Levi könne das besser gebrauchen als er selber. Auf den fragenden Blick hatte Erwin nichts erwidert und ihn stattdessen zu sich heran gewinkt. Der Schwarzhaarige war zu ihm getreten, hatte das kleine Gefäß mit dem Elixier in die Hand gedrückt bekommen. Erwin beugte sich zu seinem Ohr heran und flüsterte lediglich: „Glaub mir, das wirst du heute eher brauchen als ich.“ Levi erschauerte, seine Nackenhaare stellten sich auf.

Ja, es gab nur drei Situationen, in denen Levi Erwin Meister nennen würde. Wenn es notwendig war, wenn er ihn ärgern wollte. Und wenn sie miteinander schliefen. Es war weder etwas, dass der Magier forderte, noch etwas, was der Schwarzhaarige mit Absicht tat. Er liebte einfach den Klang dieses Wortes, wie diese zwei Silben auf seiner Zunge zergingen, zwischen all den anderen Lauten die der Größere aus ihm herauslockte. Welche fast schon magische Wirkung sie auf den Älteren hatten und wie sie sich auf ihn auswirkten. Wie er, nachdem Levi ihn so nannte, noch fester in ihn stieß, wie sich der Griff um seine Hüften verstärkte und er wusste, dass er am nächsten Morgen vermutlich nicht mehr grade gehen konnte durch diesen süßen, wunderbaren Schmerz der ihn an die vergangenen Stunden erinnerte, welche in einem einzigen Nebel aus Ekstase und Lust zusammen flossen in seinen Erinnerungen. Ja, Meister würde er Erwin nur in einer dieser drei Situationen nennen. Und letztere würde heute Nach noch eintreten, wie ihm bewusst wurde, als er die Phiole in seiner Hand hielt. Ohne lange nachzudenken griff der Heimild den Kragen des Magiers und ließ ihre Lippen aufeinander treffen. Er schmeckte herber, als Levi ihn in Erinnerung hatte, doch das kümmerte ihn nicht. Seine Hände verloren sich in den blonden Strähnen und zerstörten bewusst die Frisur des Älteren. Es war seine Art zu zeigen, dass er sich nicht von ihm herumkommandieren ließ, selbst als Heimild unter einem Magier oder Lover nicht. Oder war es nicht eher eine Art Selbstüberzeugung, dass er sich selber weiß machen wollte, dass er nicht komplett diesem Mann ausgeliefert und verfallen war? 

Die Gedanken rauschten nur so während sich der Kuss intensivierte und Erwin aufstand und den kleineren hochnahm, dieser schlang seine Beine um die Hüften des Blonden. Ohne den Kus zu unterbrechen, nicht einmal für Luft, trug er ihn zu seinem Schlafzimmer, ließ ihn dort aufs Bett fallen, kurz zu Atem kommen, nur um danach mit dem Kuss fortzufahren, nur noch energischer als vorher. Das alles, während Levi versuchte, sie beide von der Kleidung zu befreien, die sich immer noch um ihre Körper schmiegte. Unter Protesten des kleineren hatte der Blonde schließlich Mitleid und ließ seufzend von dem Mund des Schwarzhaarigen ab um ihm bei seinem Unterfangen zu helfen, sie beide so schnell wie möglich von allem störenden zu befreien. Es dauert nicht lange bis sie beide wieder in einen Kuss verfielen, der mehr Zunge involvierte als man meinen könnte. Sowohl Levi als auch Erwin waren bereits mehr als verschwitz, und das nur dank einem Monat Trennung voneinander. Erwin fuhr mit seiner rechten Hand über die Hüfte des Heimild bis zu seiner Schulter hinauf und wieder hinab bis zu seinem Glied. „Ein Monat und du bist in so einem Zustand, nur von einem Kuss?“ fragte er schelmisch. „Schnauze.“ Ächzte Levi und versuchte zu verstecken, dass er wirklich in einem mehr als miserablen Zustand war. Der Blonde zog eine seiner Augenbrauen hoch. „Willst du wirklich, dass ich aufhöre zu reden?“ Seine rechte Hand fuhr die untere Ader am Schaft des kleineren entlang, dieser warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte laut auf. Es war zu lange her, dass er dort jemanden gespürt hatte. Nein, nicht irgendwen. „Oder willst du vielleicht, dass ich anders mit dir rede?“ ein dunkles Grinsen legte sich über das Gesicht des Größeren, als dieser auf den Schwarzhaarigen heruntersah. Levi nickte, eine Gänsehaut auf seinen Armen. Der Blonde kam der Bitte des jüngeren nach und drehte ihn auf seinen Rücken, seinen Hände pressten dabei die Schultern des unter ihm liegenden in die Matratze. Selbst, wenn dieser hätte aufstehen wollen, hätte er es nicht gekonnt. Erwin fuhr mit seinem Daumen kleine Kreise über dem Schulterblatt des Schwarzhaarigen und brachte ihn damit, sich unbewusst zu entspannen, seine linke Hand löste sich und malte Linien auf die Mitte des Rückens des Liegenden. Als dieser erkannte, welche Rune ihm auf diesen gezeichnet wurde, spürte er, wie ein weiterer Schwall Blut durch seinen Körper floss. Er ließ ein frustriertes Ächzen hören, als Erwin die Rune unbeendet lies, er jedoch deutlich das Prickeln spürte, welches von dieser Ausging. Unaufhörlich konsumierte sie das Gerir aus ihm, er wurde immer schwächer. „B-bastard“ stöhnte er. Als Antwort landete die Hand des größeren auf seinem Gesäß, ein unterdrückter Schrei drang aus der Kehle des jüngeren. „Redet man so mit seinem Meister?“ fragte Erwin, Levi konnte schwören, dass er das Grinsen aus dieser Frage heraushören konnte. Scheinbar hatte er zu lange zum Antworten gebraucht, denn erneut spürte er einen Schlag und eine weitere, heiße Welle von Impulsen durchschwabbte ihn, ließ ihn Gesicht in die Kissen drücken und stöhnen. „N-nein Meister.“ Ächzte er, insgeheim nach diesem süßen Schmerz gierend. Es machte das, was noch folgte, nur zu einer umso süßeren Qual für ihn. „Es tut mir leid.“ Erwin nickte ehe er den Nacken des Schwarzhaarigen mit der rechten Hand festhielt und Levi anfing, leise zu wimmern. Er war seit er denken konnte schon immer empfindlich gewesen, wenn es um seinen Nacken ging. Der Kleinere ließ eine Reihe unverständlicher Laute aus seiner Kehle rollen, presste seinen Nacken noch enger in den Griff des Älteren. „Du weißt, was ich von dir will, Levi, oder?“ fragte Erwin, seine Stimme viel zu nah an Levis Ohr. Dieser nickte nur und zog seine Knie enger an seinen Körper, bot damit dem größeren eine wunderbare Sicht auf sein Gesäß. Dort, wo Erwins Hand gelandet war, war die sonst so blasse Haut leicht gerötet. Er fühlte sich verleitet, Levi noch etwas zappeln zu lassen, doch erbarmte sich, nachdem er einen flüchtigen Blick auf die stöhnende, keuchende Masse eines Heimild geworfen hatte. Die Linke des Magiers wanderte über die Innenseite des rechten Oberschenkels, die Haut dort war bereits heiß und voller Schweiß, hinauf zum Eingang des Jüngeren. Provozierend fuhr er mit seinem Daumen über den Muskelring und musste Grinsen, als Levi sich, sowohl frustriert als auch erregt, ihm entgegenstreckte. Er wollte den Blonden in sich spüren, jetzt sofort, die Rune auf seinem Rücken und die Hand an seinem Nacken machten ihn noch verrückt. „Entspann dich.“ Hauchte der Größere und ließ seinen Zeigefinger in den Schwarzhaarigen gleiten. Ein noch lauteres Stöhnen war die Antwort auf seine Forderung, und er merkte, wie Levi sich seiner Hand bewusst entgegenschob, um noch mehr von ihm aufzunehmen. Der Schwarzhaarige krallte sich in die Matratze, sein gesamter Körper fühlte sich an, als würde er vor Lust verbrennen. Er spürte keinen Schmerz, zumindest keinen unangenehmen. Der Blonde machte jedoch keinerlei Anstalten, seinen Finger zu bewegen geschweige denn, den Schwarzhaarigen noch weiter vorzubereiten. „M-mehr.“ Verlangte Levi und fing an, sich selbst um dieses „Mehr“ zu kümmern, indem er seine Hüften so gut es ging nach vorne und hinten bewegte. „Meine Güte, ein Monat nur und du benimmst dich so schlecht“ dachte Erwin laut nach. „Vielleicht sollte ich dich einfach das nächste Mal mitnehmen?“ Levi gab einen ächzenden Laut von sich, immer noch damit beschäftigt, dieses Feuer in seinem Inneren endlich zu befriedigen. „Erwin“ keuchte er bloß. „Jetzt mach endlich!“ Der Blonde legte den Kopf schief, ein Grinsen stahl sich auf sein Gesicht. Ohne Vorwarnung führte er noch einen weiteren Finger in Levi ein, dieser schrie überrascht auf. „Gott!“ keuchte er. Der Blonde fing endlich an, ihn zu massieren, seinen Muskelring zu entspannen und auf das vorzubereiten, was noch kommen würde. Der Schwarzhaarige ließ sich kraftlos auf die Matratze sinken und es einfach passieren. Erwin ließ seinen Nacken los, und fing stattdessen an, dem Schwarzhaarigen durch die Haare zu streichen, es wunderte ihn, dass Levi noch nicht gekommen war bis jetzt. Er beschloss, das zu ändern. Mit dem dritten Finger fing Levi wieder an, sich zu verkrampfen. Er war so voll, und dabei wusste er, dass Erwin um einiges größer war als das, aber es war so lange her seit dem letzten Mal. „M-Meister… Zu viel-“ Winselte er und Erwin ließ seine Hand beruhigend über den schmalen Rücken gleiten, immer wieder über die Rune streichen, welche immer noch unvollendet dort aufgezeichnet war. „Shh.“ Machte er und entschloss, die Rune zu beenden. Er ließ seinen Zeigefinger wieder auf der Haut nieder, die Linien nachfahrend und dieses Mal, dass Symbol beenden. Kaum hatte er die letzte geschwungene Linie gezeichnet nahm das Stöhnen des Schwarzhaarigen zu und er konnte sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten, wäre vermutlich endgültig flach auf dem Bett liegen geblieben, wenn der blonde ihn nicht an der Hüfte festgehalten hätte. Das Gerir strömte nun nur so aus der Rune und Levi heraus, was ebenso für die plötzliche Erschöpfung des Heimild verantwortlich war. „Sieh sich das einer an.“ Wisperte ihm der Blonde ins Ohr während seine Finger in seinem Inneren herumtasteten. „Ich glaube, in diesem Zustand könnte ich meine gesamte Faust in dir versenken, und du würdest immer noch stöhnen und dich mir entgegenstrecken, nicht wahr?“ Levis Kopf ruhte auf der Unterlage, er konnte nicht mehr klar denken, wirkliche Sätze zu formen vermochte er nicht mehr. Alles an ihm wurde von dem Magier auf dieses stöhnende Etwas reduziert, was das brennende Gefühl in sich löschen wollte, das Gefühl, dass etwas fehlte. „Soll ich das versuchen?“ Fragte Erwin und spreizte die Muskeln des Liegenden weit genug für einen vierten Finger. „Ahng… Neeein.“ Stöhnte Levi und schüttelte den Kopf. „Dann sag mir was du willst.“ Forderte der Blonde und ließ seine Hand aus dem Schwarzhaarigen herausgleiten, begleitet von diesen honigsüßen Lauten, die der Heimild vernehmen ließ. „Meisters…. Meisters…“ er konnte es nicht einmal aussprechen und Erwin schüttelte bloß seinen Kopf. Levis Hände griffen zitternd zu seinem Eingang und er ächzte bloß noch. „In mir…“ „Was?“ „Meisters Glied, in mir.“ Brachte er unter seinem Stöhnen hervor und Erwin lächelte. Er wusste, das Levi es liebte, wenn er sich gehen lassen konnte und nur noch dieser Haufen Lust und Erregung war, der nach dem Glied des Größeren verlangte. „Gut so, Levi.“ Sagte er, ehe der Blonde seine Erektion langsam in den Kleineren einführte. Levi wurde zu Wachs unter ihm. Endlich hatte er diese wunderbare Fülle in seinem Körper wieder, die er den Monat über vermisste hatte. Dieses unheimliche Gefühl von Erwin in sich, der ihn komplett ausfüllte und ihn im pulsierte. Das Stöhnen des Schwarzhaarigen wurde noch lauter, als die Rune auf seinem Rücken noch heller schimmerte und noch mehr pulsierte als vorher, noch mehr Gerir aus ihm heraussaugte. Ihn mit noch mehr wohligen Lustschauern überrollte, bis er spürte, dass seine Hüften auf die des anderen trafen. Dass Erwin komplett in ihm war, und er sich nur mit Mühe und Not davon abhalten konnte, in ihn zu stoßen und diese verboten klingenden Laute aus dem Kleineren herauszulocken. „Fuck…“ keuchte Levi und machte Anstalten, seine Hüften zu bewegen, doch die Rune und Erwin hatten ihn sämtlicher Kraft beraubt, die er nur irgendwie hätte nutzen können. Ohne einmal gekommen zu sein war er am Ende seiner Kraft. Erwin schien dies zu bemerken und setzte sich langsam mit dem Heimild auf, ließ ihn sich gegen seinen Brustkorb lehnen. Levi stöhnte noch mehr, als die Schwerkraft den Blonden noch ein Stückchen mehr in ihn trieb. Er war so voll, so wunderbar gefüllt. „Besser?“ flüsterte Erwin in sein Ohr und Levi drehte ihm lediglich seinen Kopf zu, suchte nach seinen Lippen und verstrickte in ihn einen Kuss, schlampig und ohne Geschick, doch darum ging es nicht. Erwin drückte ihn mit seinen Händen ein Stück nach oben, glitt etwa bis zur Hälfte aus ihm heraus, ehe er den Kleineren wieder niederdrückte und seine eigene Hüfte nach oben bewegte. Ein lauter Schrei entwich der Kehle des Schwarzhaarigen, jedoch sprach kein Schmerz aus diesem heraus. Immer und immer wieder ließ der Blonde Levis Becken auf seine Hüfte fallen, der Schwarzhaarige ließ seinen Kopf in den Nacken rollen, seine Hände nach Halt suchend sich in die breiten Schultern des Blonden verkrallen. Gott, fühlte sich so der Himmel an? Selbst wenn nicht, Levi würde liebend gerne zur Hölle fahren wenn er dafür nie auf dieses Gefühl des Blonden in sich verzichten musste. Die rechte Hand des Blonden ruhte auf dem Bauch des Schwarzhaarigen und fuhr dort über die Muskeln, wanderte quälend langsam im Takt der Stöße nach oben zu seinem Oberkörper und fuhr dort über die Brustmuskulatur. Levis Atmen ging noch flacher, wurde noch anstrengender, als der Blonde über eine seiner Brustwarzen fuhr. „Ngh…Haah..“ Er keuchte, Erwin hingegen schien auf einmal ein ungeheures Interesse an diesem Teil von Levis Körper zu entwickeln und nahm das abstehende Stück Muskulatur zwischen seinen Daumen und Zeigefinger. Levis Stimme schien noch eine Oktave höher zu wandern, sein Muskelring zog sich zusammen und schien Erwin noch tiefer in sich hineinziehen zu wollen. „Gott, ich liebe es, wenn du das machst.“ Keuchte der Blonde in sein Ohr und stieß heftig in den Kleineren hinein. Die rechte Hand des Magiers legte sich, endlich, auch um die Erektion des Schwarzhaarigen, welche bereits voller Lusttropfen glänzte. Der Blonde fing an, im Rhythmus seiner Stöße seine Hand zu benutzen, und den Mann auf seinem Schoß noch mehr zu einem keuchenden, lusterfüllten Haufen Mensch zu reduzieren als er es ohnehin schon war. „Erwin-„ stöhnte er und suchte mit seiner Hand nach dem Kopf des Mannes, zerrte ihn an seinem Haar in einen weiteren Kuss hinein, während sie beide ihrem Höhepunkt entgegen steuerten. „Komm. Komm in mir“ keuchte Levi als er ihre Lippen für einen kurzen Moment voneinander löste und wieder versiegelte. Erwin stieß unkontrollierte in ihn, ließ sich gehen, mit der Lust mitreißen, und es dauerte nicht mehr lange, bis er spürte, wie er den Druck in seinem Inneren nicht mehr ertrug. Unter lautem Ächzen spürte Levi, wie Erwin in ihn kam, hieß und warm. Dieses Gefühl, zusammen mit der Hand des Blonden an seinem eigenen Glied, sorgte dafür, dass er ebenso nicht länger warten konnte und unter Stöhnen ebenso kam, die Rune überrollte ihn mit einer weiteren Welle purer Lust. Erwin wischte schnell über diese herüber, damit ihre Wirkung stoppte. Levi war am Ende, er glaubte nicht, dass der Heimild noch mehr aushielt. Ohne die Rune, ja. Ohne die Rune würde Erwin ihn nun einfach auf das Bett gleiten lassen, sie beide immer noch verbunden, und ihn erneut nehmen. Damit würde es nicht enden, der Blonde wusste es. Er würde Levi in noch so vielen andere Stellungen zum Höhepunkt treiben und ihn mit seinem Samen fülle, das der Schwarzhaarige am nächsten Tag nicht einmal in der Lage sein sollte, sein Bett zu verlassen. Doch für heute Nach, entschied er, war es genug. Unter dem schweren Atem des Heimild zog sich der Blonde aus ihm zurück, ein wenig erfreuter Laut entwich dem erschöpften Schwarzhaarigen. „Für heute Nacht war das genug.“ War alles was Erwin sagte, Levi hörte, dass es sinnlos war, zu diskutieren. Erwin würde es bei einer einzigen Runde belassen. „Allerdings könnte ich mir durchaus vorstellen, dass wir morgen Abend dort weitermachen, wo wir heute aufhören mussten.“ Grinste er den Schwarzhaarigen an und legte seine Arme um ihn. Dieser nickte nur und ließ sich gegen den Rücken des Größeren sinken. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis das angestrengte Atmen einem ruhigeren Rhythmus wich und Erwin sich mit Levi im Arm auf die Matratze sinken ließ. Er drückte dem Schlafenden einen Kuss auf seine Haare, genoss seine Wärme und das Gefühl, wie seine Haut sich an ihn schmiegte. „Nächstes Mal nehme ich dich mit.“ Versprach der dem Schlafenden und schloss ebenfalls die Augen. Nächstes Mal würde er ihn mitnehmen, wohin auch immer er reisen musste. Und vielleicht, nur vielleicht, würden sie beide einmal mehr sein, als nur Magier und Heimild.


	2. Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Historia x Reader für'n Discordbekannten. Here you go Pyton

Er seufzte. Nicht zum ersten Mal, nicht zum letzten Mal diesen Tag, nicht einmal diese Woche. Worin hatte er sich nur verlaufen, verstrickt? Er war damals bei der Abschlussfeier gewesen, bei ein paar gemeinsamen Trainingseinheiten mit anderen Trainingsgruppen gewesen, auch in Trost zu Beginn des Sommers, als die Mauer durchbrochen worden war. Und immer wieder hatte er sich an ihr orientiert. Dem Engel mit blonden Haar und blauen Augen, seinem Engel, seiner Göttin, wie er sie nannte, heimlich, ohne das jemand davon erfuhr, es wusste. Zuerst bemerkt hatte er sie bei einer Ansprache als seine Trainingsgruppe mit ihrer Zusammen arbeiten sollte. Liebe auf den ersten Blick war es nicht gewesen. Vielmehr eine Art hingezogen fühlen, wer hätte es ihm verübeln können? Sie war wunderschön und, wie er später erfuhr, selbstlos, freundlich und ohne Makel. Dieses Gefühl entwickelte sich erst nach ein paar weiteren Treffen in etwas... Volleres, in mehr als bloß Zuneigung. Als sie beide in Trost gewesen waren, hatte er sie durch Zufall getroffen, er war als Versorger unterwegs gewesen. Sie in der ständigen Begleitung dieses anderen Mädchens, welches ihm seltsam vorkam. Auf seiner Abschlussfeier entschied er sich für die Mauergarnison. Gut genug für die Militärpolizei war er nicht gewesen, nur knapp vorbeigeschrammt an dem 10 Platz, welchen irgendein Idiot mit mehr Glück als Verstand bekommen hatte. Er war in sein Quartier gegangen, Zähneknirschend. Er wusste, dass Christa, wie sie damals noch hieß, unter den 10 besten ihrer Gruppe gewesen war, und nach dem Kampf in Trost würde sie bestimmt den Horror der Titanen entfliehen wollen ihren Anspruch auf einen Platz in der Militärpolizei geltend machen. Wie überrascht war er gewesen, als eine alte Freundin ihm einen Brief geschickt hatte und über ihr neues Leben im Aufklärungstrupp berichtete, und dabei ein gewisses Mädchen mit blonden Haaren erwähnte, welches alle nur „eine Göttin“ nannten. Wie erstaunt er gewesen war, als er sie nach der 57. Expedition hatte zurückkehren sehen unter den Aufklärern, als er in Stohess beim Aufräumen erfuhr, dass alle, die konnten, sofort die Einwohner der Mauer Rose ins Innere der Mauer Sina evakuieren sollten. Und er wusste noch genau, wie er vor ein paar Wochen in Orvud gestarrt hatte, als er diesen Engel wiedergesehen hatte, wie sie durch die Lüfte geflogen war und diesen Titanen getötet hatte, ihre Augen nicht mehr weich und warm wie vor ein paar Monaten bei der Trainingseinheit, sondern entschlossen, stark. Das seichte Blau welches ihn an einen wolkenlosen Sommerhimmel erinnerte war einem starreren Ton gewichen, ein Damm, der von enormer Willenskraft zurückgehalten wurde. In diesem Moment erinnerte sie ihn an einen Engel, ja. Einen Engel, der vom Himmel herabgestiegen war um diesen Albtraum zu beenden, der ihn, sie alle erretten würde vor diesen Monstern und diesen Albtraum beenden könnte. In diesem Moment war sie eine wahre Künstlerin gewesen, eine Künstlerin, deren Werkzeuge ihre Schwerter waren und ihre Kreation Tod hieß. Doch trotz dieser Ausstrahlung, dieser Tat, dieser Gedanken, sah er sie immer noch als das liebenswerte Mädchen von vor 5 Monaten, welches er bei der Trainingseinheit das erste Mal getroffen hatte. Wenn, dann wurde diese Zuneigung zu ihr nur noch stärker nach diesem Tag. Bis zu dem Augenblick, als sie diese vernichtenden Worte aussprach, diese Worte, welche seine Hoffnung auf ein Zusammenkommen mit ihr zerstörten. „Ich bin Historia Reiss. Der wahre Herrscher dieser Mauern.“ Sie war die Königin, er ein einfacher Soldat. Von einem Moment auf den anderen war sie für ihn unerreichbar geworden, hatte ihre Flügel gespreizt wie ein Engel und war davon geflogen. Er konnte es nicht fassen. Bei ihrer Krönung stand er in der ersten Reihe, jubelte ihren Namen am lautesten, warum, wusste er nicht. Woher auch? Das einzige, was er wirklich fühlte, war dieser Druck auf seiner Brust, dieses erdrückende Gefühl. War es Eifersucht, Neid, Trauer, Scham? Er konnte es nicht identifizieren, nicht benenn, nicht erklären. 

Und nun saß er hier, wusste sich keinen Rat und weder ein noch aus. Die Krönung war bereits ein paar Tage her, und er wusste, das morgen die Rückeroberung der Mauer Maria stattfinden sollte. Auch, wenn er nicht zum Aufklärungstrupp gegangen war, sein Platz war hier, bei der Mauergarnison, verspürte er Angst. Ein Klopfen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken heraus. Niemand klopfte an seiner Quertiertür, niemals. „Herein.“ rief er, die Stimme verwundert und kommandierend. Die Angeln der Tür quietschten, wie sie es immer Taten, als der Besucher eintrat. „Lange her.“ hörte er eine vertraute Stimme, aus welcher er das Grinsen schon heraushören konnte. Sofort drehte er sich um. „Was machst du denn hier?!“ rief er verwundert aus. In der Tür stand ein junges Mädchen, groß gewachsen, Blond und frech grinsend wie an ihrem ersten gemeinsamen Tag beim Militär. Allerdings prangte auf ihrer Uniform ein anderes Wappen als seines. Dort, wo bei ihm zwei eng umschlungene rubinrote Rosen dominierten, zierten sie Flügel, einer Blau wie der Himmel, der andere weiß wie Schnee. Hoffnung und Menschheit! Hatte sie dazu immer gesagt. Es war ihm lächerlich vorgekommen, so einen Vergleich zu ziehen. Diese Idioten, die sich selber dem Tod verschrieben, die freiwillig in den Tod rannten. Aber war er so anders als sie, die freiwillig aus höheren Idealen den Tod suchten, wo er doch in Trost und Orvud selber mehrere Titanen und Fleischbrocken vernichtet hatte, um einer Königin zu imponieren? Er schüttelte den Kopf, die Gedanken ab.   
Seine Freundin musterte ihn eindringlich, ehe sie ihn in eine wortlose Umarmung zog. „Lange her“ wiederholte sie, löste die Geste der Vertrautheit auf. Er musterte sie. „Du ziehst morgen mit in die Operation, oder?“ war alles was er fragte. Stumm nickte sie, grimmig funkelten ihre Augen. „Wir haben darauf 5 Jahre lang hingearbeitet, und wir stehen so nah an unserem finalen Sieg.“ Sie musterte ihn. „Stimmt was nicht? Du scheinst zu grübeln.“ Er nickte bloß. „Es geht um die Königin-“ „Ahhh, deinen Crush von vor ein paar Monaten.“ Er schwieg. Sofort wurde seine Freundin wieder ruhiger. „Hey, ist doch nichts dabei in jemanden verknallt zu sein, denn du vermutlich nicht bekommen wirst oder kannst.“ Versuchte sie ihn aufzumuntern. „Du musst es ja wissen, mit deiner Obsession für den Kommandanten.“ murmelte er. Sie lachte und boxte ihn scherzhaft. „Hey, immerhin habe ich die Möglichkeit, dass er was mit mir anfängt, wenn er mal den Job aufgibt.“ grinste sie scherzhaft. Er verdrehte die Augen. „Aber ich weiß, was du meinst.“ fuhr sie in einem ernsteren, einfühlsamen Ton fort. „Sie scheint dir trotz all der Nähe zu ihr, ihrer Präsenz, ihrer Anwesenheit, so unendlich fern zu sein, so unerreichbar. Glaub mir, ich kenne das Gefühl besser als jeder andere.“ Versuchte sie ihm zuzureden, doch ihre Ermutigung traf auf stumme Ohren. Sie gab es schließlich auf und verabschiedete sich mit einem siegessicheren Lächeln von ihm. „Pass auf, morgen um die Zeit kommen wir wieder und werden als Helden gefeiert werden!“ grinste sie, bevor sie die Tür hinter sich schloss. „Ein guter Rat von mir, mein Freund: Gestehe ihr einfach deine Liebe, deine Zuneigung, sag ihr, dass sie das hübscheste ist, was du jemals gesehen hast. Besser, als sie wie ein unheimlicher Stalker aus der Ferne zu beäugen.“ hörte er sie noch durch den Flur rufen, bevor ihre Stimme verstummte.

Sie kam nicht von der Rückeroberungsmission zurück. Jedenfalls nicht lebend und nicht in einem Stück. Er wusste nicht, wie er darüber denken sollte, doch er erinnerte sich noch genau an ihr Treffen, ihre Worte. Ihren Rat. Ihr Tod verdeutlichte ihm das noch einmal. Führte ihm vor Augen, dass sein Leben vergänglich war, das es ebenso schnell enden konnte wie ihres. Er wollte nicht, dass er starb, ohne seine... Zuneigung gestanden zu haben, allerdings wollte und konnte er auch einfach seiner Königin seine Zuneigung gestehen, die er empfand seit seiner Ausbildungszeit. Er konnte nicht. Er wollte nicht. Er würde nicht können, selbst, wenn er wollte. Er würde einfach weiter aus der Ferne zusehen, wie sie sich entwickelte und vielleicht, eines Tages, hatte das Schicksal ja Mitleid mit ihm und gab ihm die Möglichkeit, seine Angebetete für sich zu haben...


	3. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Das hier ist für Salamaner aka. TheWaifuDemon (oder so ähnlich) xD Hanji x Mikasa, 1,5k Wörter, viel Spaß ^-^/

Wie lange war es nun schon her, seit die Mauer gefallen war? Seitdem sie frei waren, wirklich frei? Frei von der Bürde, „Teufel“ genannt zu werden, frei von der Verantwortung, dutzende Menschenleben zu beschützen und sich um Käfigwände zu kümmern, die viel zu eng waren für sie? Es konnten unmöglich mehr als ein paar Tage sein, höchstens ein paar Wochen, und trotzdem fühlte sich jeder Tag an, als wäre es der erste dieser neu gewonnen Freiheit, der erste Tag ohne Ketten und Wände, ohne Verantwortung und Verpflichtungen. Und dennoch waren nun schon zwei Jahre ins Land gezogen seit dem Ende dieses Alptraumes. Zwei ganze Jahre, die sie alle mit der Erkundung ihrer Welt verbracht hatten, mit dem Erwerb neuen Wissens, mit der Besiedlung und Bebauung ihrer Umwelt. Neue Dörfer und sogar ganze Städte waren in weniger als ein paar Monaten außerhalb der Mauern entstanden und reger Handel prägte nun das Bild der Insel, anstelle von dauerhafter Angst und Kämpfen um das eigene Überleben. Auch, wenn es eine Weile gedauert hatte, bis sich die normalen Bürger aus dem Schutz ihres Käfigs trauten. Im Gegensatz zu den tapferen Soldaten des Aufklärungstrupps. Diese gehörten mit zu den ersten, die die Mauern verlassen hatten und viele der heutigen Mitglieder waren außerhalb der Mauern sesshaft geworden und lebten in den Siedlungen. So auch Hanji, die ehemalige Kommandantin des Aufklärungstrupps. Sie hatte das Amt so früh wie möglich abgegeben, nachdem alle Diskrepanzen mit anderen Würdenträgern der Außenwelt beseitigt waren. Sie wollte diese Verantwortung nicht, Himmel, sie hatte damals ja kaum auf sich selber aufpassen können, als sie noch an Titanen geforscht hatte! Ein wehmütiger Seufzer entwich ihr.   
Damals hatte Moblit immer auf sie aufgepasst. Himmel, war das lange her. Er fehlte ihr wirklich, mit seiner fürsorglichen Art und seinem ständigen „Passen sie besser auf, Abteilungsführerin!“. Ach ja, es waren wirklich spannende Zeiten gewesen damals...   
„Worüber denkst du nach?“ riss eine bekannte Stimme die Brünette aus ihrer Überlegung heraus. Sie drehte den Kopf nach links, musterte ihre Mitreisende aus dem Profil heraus.   
Mikasa hatte sich seit damals kaum verändert. Die schwarzen Haare waren noch genauso kurz geschnitten wie damals in Marley, auch die Narbe auf ihrer Wange war immer noch prägnant, ein Andenken an alte Zeiten, welches wohl niemals ganz verblassen würde. Irgendwie beneidete Hanji die Schwarzhaarige dafür. Sie hatte ein ganzes Auge verloren, die Hälfte ihrer Sehkraft, die Jüngere bloß totes Gewebe auf ihrer sonst makellosen Haut. Allerdings legte Hanji diesen schon bald ab, Neid war nicht das richtige Mittel, wenn man mit anderen Menschen zusammenlebte. Es ging um Respekt voreinander. Zumindest nach Hanjis Ansicht.   
Die Einäugige zuckte mit den Schultern. „Egal“ sagte sie bloß und wand ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Straße zu, auf der sie entlang ritten. Die beiden waren unterwegs in eine nahe Siedlung, die neu gegründet worden war vor ein paar Monaten, Hanji glaubte, der Name wäre „Neu Schank“ oder so gewesen, allerdings konnte sie ihr Gedächtnis auch trügen. Sie wollte nur endlich dort ankommen, der lange Ritt machte ihr so langsam zu schaffen. Im Gegensatz zu der Asiatin, welche noch immer so ausgeruht und frisch aussah wie zu Beginn ihrer Unternehmung. Es schien sogar so, als ob sie mit jeder Meile, die sie in Richtung des Dorfes ritten, wacher und ausgeruhter wirkte. Natürlich nur eine Einbildung, allerdings war Einbildung laut ihrer Mutter auch eine Bildung.   
„Ich frage mich wirklich, was sich seit unserem letzten gemeinsamen Besuch dort alles geändert hat.“ überlegte Hanji nach einer Weile laut. „Vermutlich sind noch ein paar Häuser mehr dazugekommen.“ war alles, was Mikasa sagte. Hanji ließ nicht locker. „Armin hat bestimmt seine Bibliothek eröffnet und kümmert sich um die Bildung der Siedlung. Und so wie ich Levi kenne, hat der seinen Teeladen immer noch für sich alleine, weil er alle Leute vergrault, der alte Miesepeter“ Ein unterdrücktes Schmunzeln war zu hören. Das freute Hanji. Der Rest der Reise verlief ohne weitere Zwischenfälle.

Als die beiden in Neu Schank ankamen, war es bereits später Nachmittag, die Sonne legte sich über die Silhouetten der Häuser, das Pfeife des Windes begleitete dies. Die beiden Frauen brachten ihre Pferde in einer nahen Taverne unter und machten sich zu Fuß auf den Weg zu dem blonden Büchernarr. Die Bibliothek in Neu Schank war die einzige in etwa 50 Meilen Umgebung, aber trotz alledem nicht wirklich besucht. Es war angenehm still in dem Fachwerkhaus, zumindest bis Hanjis es betrat und freudig mit Armin anfing über alles zu reden, was zwischen ihrem letzten Besuch so passiert war. Mikasa beteiligte sich ebenfalls an dem Gespräch, tauschte hier und dort alte Geschichten mit ihrem Kindheitsfreund aus. Zwischen den unzähligen Regalen voller Bücher vergaßen die drei glatt die Zeit. Als Armin schließlich eine Kerze anzünden musste, um die Gesichter der beiden noch zu sehen, merkte Hanji, wie die Zeit verflogen war. 

„Ach, verdammt, und wir wollte eigentlich noch dem Miesepeter Hallo sagen gehen. Was meinst du, können wir da noch schnell vorbeiflattern?“ fragte Hanji. Armins Miene verdüsterte sich etwas, sein Blick wirkte irritiert. „Hat euch mein Brief etwa nicht erreicht?“ „Welcher Brief?“ fragte Mikasa, doch sie ahnte schon, was Armin ihr sagen wollte. „Levi hat sich erhängt, vor etwa 2 Monaten. Ich dachte, ihr wüsstet das.“ Stille umhüllte sie. „Was?!“ entwich der Brünetten nach einiger Zeit. „Es gab keinen Brief, kein Testament, nichts. Nur er in seiner Wohnstube, ein Kunde hat ihn gefunden, als er merkte, dass die Straße vor dem Laden anfing zu Verdrecken. Vermutlich wollte er nach ihm sehen und fand ihn so. Er schien bereits ein paar Tage dort zu hängen.“ Hanji starrte ihn entgeistert an. „Ich habe euch sofort davon berichten wollen, allerdings hatte ich keine Ahnung, dass der Brief nicht bei euch angekommen ist.“ Eine komplette Stille trat ein. „Es tut mir leid“ sagte Armin und legte ihr Mitfühlen eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ist... ist schon okay... ich... ich meine. Immerhin hat er jetzt seinen Frieden gefunden, denke ich...“ „Hanji, ich-“ Die Brünette stand auf. „Danke Armin. Wir kommen morgen nochmal vorbei, okay?“ grinste sie ihn an und verließ, ohne seine Antwort abzuwarten, die Bibliothek. Mikasa entschuldigte sich bei Armin und eilte Hanji nach. 

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass er das gemacht hat...“ murmelte sie immer noch, das Auge verklebt von Tränen, klammerte sie sich an die andere junge Frau, an ihren Körper, ihre Wärme. Mikasa hielt die Ältere einfach fest, versorgte sie mit Wärme. Sie wusste, wie es ihr ging. Eren war damals mit Zeke zusammen gestorben, als sie beide ihren glorreichen Plan umgesetzt hatten, die Eldia für immer zu befreien und Eren daraufhin den Freitod gewählt hatte, damit ein anderer seinen Platz einnehmen konnte und der Plan weiterlief. Und auch Armins Zeit lief ab, das wusste sie. Irgendwann würde sie die letzte der drei sein, dann wäre sie allein. Nur konnte sie sich darauf vorbereiten, im Gegensatz zu Hanji. Sie war die letzte der wirklich „alten“ Mitglieder des Trupps. Außer ihr gab es niemanden mehr. Maik, Erwin, Moblit, Nifa, Nanaba, Gelgar, Levi's Spezialeinheit und jetzt auch noch Levi selbst waren alle tot. Weg. Hanji war als letzte übrig. Es war so grausam, so unfair, so gemein.   
Mikasa drückte die Brünette noch enger an sich, wickelte die Decke noch enger um ihre beiden Körper. Eng umschlungen wiegte sie die Brünette sanft hin und her. Sie schliefen mit den Pferden unter freiem Himmel, zurück hatten sie es nicht mehr geschafft an diesem Tag, doch Hanji hatte aus der Siedlung raus gemusst. Weg von dieser Nachricht. Die Schwarzhaarige wollte ihr gerne helfen, doch sie wusste, dass Hanji ihre Emotionen selber heraus weinen musste. In solchen Momenten konnte man nicht reden, es brachte nichts. Die betroffene Person musste von alleine anfangen zu reden. Sätze wie: Alles gut, oder Das wird schon wieder, waren völlig fehl am Platz. „Kämpfe. Lebe. Erinnere dich an sie.“ flüsterte die Asiatin in die Haare der Brünetten. „Solange wir uns an sie alle erinnern können, sind sie nicht wirklich tot oder verschwunden, sondern leben in unseren Erinnerungen weiter. Darauf kommt es an. Das wir an ihrer Stelle weiterleben.“ Mikasa drückte die Brünette noch enger an sich, sie wollte sie vor diesen grausamen Schicksalsschlägen beschützen, sie hatte das nicht verdient. „Ich bleibe bei dir, solange ich kann, ich verspreche es dir.“ murmelte sie, während sie weiterhin die Brünette festhielt und ihren langsamer werdenden Atemzügen lauschte, bis sie sicher war, dass Hanji schlief. Die Schwarzhaarige nahm der Größeren seufzend die Brille von der Nase und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn, wischte die Spur der feuchten Tränen von ihren Augen fort. „Ich bin da, mehr brauchst du nicht...“ Sie lehnte sich an die andere Frau an, beobachtete den Sternenhimmel. Sie brauchten nur einander. Nur sie beide, ganz allein unter diesem Himmelszelt... Es war nicht das schlechteste, was ihnen passieren konnte, das musste sie zugeben. Vielleicht wäre es sogar das beste, was ihnen passieren konnte, überlegte Mikasa noch, ehe auch sie in den Schlaf entglitt...


	4. Fragile Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Das hier ist für Kuschelchen, mit ihrem.... recht interessanten Pair Kuchel x Keith. Das hier ist für dich ^-^/ 1.5k Wörter

Keith gefiel es gar nicht. Er war vermutlich einer der Wenigen, die sich nicht wirklich etwas aus ihrem Sexualtrieb machten, geschweige denn aus Bordellen und Huren. Sicher, auch jene, die sich ihr Geld auf dem Rücken verdienten, arbeiteten in gewisser Art und Weise, doch für den jungen Aufklärer waren diese Dinge einfach nichts. Es machte sich nichts aus ihnen. Das sollte nicht heißen, dass er seine eigenen Bedürfnisse vernachlässigte oder gar ignorierte, lediglich, dass er keinen Sinn darin sah, sich auf eine einmalige Gelegenheit einzulassen, wenn man sich stattdessen verlieben konnte und daraus vielleicht sogar etwas entstehen konnte, was man als einen Beweis dieser Liebe betrachten konnte? Es erschien ihm einfach nicht richtig, ohne Liebe zu lieben. Trotzdem hinderte es ihn nicht daran, seine Kameraden bei einer gemeinsamen Unternehmung zu begleiten. Einer aus ihrer Gruppe hatte Verwandte im inneren Distrikt von Mauer Sina und hatte sie vor der nächsten Expedition eingeladen, etwas „Spaß“ zu haben. Keith hatte ja nicht ahnen können, dass damit gemeint war, dass er alle mit Alkohol und Tabak zuschüttete ehe sie alle einen gemeinsamen Trip in den Untergrund machten um dort billig an irgendwelche Nuten zu kommen. Es widerte den Aufklärer an. Der Gestank dort unten, das fehlende Licht der Sonne, die gedrückte Stimmung, all das Leid und all das Elend dort unten drückten auf die Laune und das Gemüt der ohnehin schon hoffnungslosen Menschen, welche zumeist früher starben als alle, die oberirdisch lebten. Einfach alles an diesem Ort schrie förmlich danach, dass hier menschlicher Abschaum lebte und ein Leben kaum mehr wert war als Dreck. Seine Kameraden hatten den Soldaten zu einem der verruchten Etablissements geschleppt, dort abgesetzt und ihn gegen seinen Willen eine halbe Stunde mit einer Hure besorgt. Der Zuhälter hatte ihn dreckig angegrinst, seine zahlreichen Zahnlücken und die falschen Goldzähne waren beinahe so abstoßend wie die meisten der Mädchen hier. Alle in lockeren, dreckigen Kleidern, die die Kunden anlocken sollten, die Keith selber jedoch mehr als nur abstoßend fand. Von dem Wirt war er in eines der Zimmer gebracht worden, wo angeblich eines der besten Mädchen des Ladens ihn bedienen sollte. Die Tür war hinter ihm zugeschlagen worden und nun saß er hier, auf der Kante des Bettes, und hoffte einfach nur, dass man vergaß ihm eine der Huren zu schicken, die Zeit ablief und er einfach nach Hause gehen konnte, diesen Trip als düstere Erinnerung in die hintersten Winkel seines Bewusstseins verbannen konnte. Ganz so gut meinte es das Schicksal allerdings nicht mir ihm, denn mit einem quietschenden laut öffnete sich die Tür wieder, ein unterdrücktes Seufzen entwich dem Aufklärer und er zwang sich, den Blick nach oben zu richten, die junge Frau anzusehen, welche hier lediglich Zeit verschwenden würde. Jedoch blieb alles abfällige, was dem Soldaten in diesem Moment eingefallen wäre, im Halse stecken. 

Denn das Mädchen, welches in sein Zimmer gekommen war, schien aus einer völlig anderen Welt zu stammen als dem dreckigen Untergrund. Sicher, sie war bleich, etwas dürr und schien überdies Schwanger zu sein, wen man bedachte, dass die meisten Menschen hier unten selten fett waren oder gar gut genährt, und dennoch war da etwas an ihr, was Keith beeindruckte. An der Art, wie sie den Raum betreten hatte, den Kopf hielt, ihn ansah, mit ihren grauen Augen musterte, als würde sie versuchen, ihn nicht als einen dieser Widerlinge zu sehen sondern als Person, die zahlte für den Service. Sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte, zog eine Augenbraue hoch und musterte ihn. Eine Weile war es still zwischen ihnen, ehe sie amüsiert begann: „Ein Aufklärer, so was... Normalerweise bin ich andere Kundschaft gewöhnt.“ Ein glucksender Laut verließ ihre Lippen, Keith fasste es nicht. Lachte sie über ihn oder über die Tatsache, dass sie einmal etwas neues erleben durfte in dieser Tristesse namens Arbeit. „Also, was soll's sein?“ fragte sie und bewegte sich, trotz dem kleinen Babybauch, elegant auf ihn zu, legte ihre Hände auf seine Schultern. „Irgendwelche Forderungen, über die ich wissen sollte? Besondere Andere, Vorlieben, sonst etwas?“ fuhr sie mit ihren Fragen fort, näselte gleichzeitig an der Hose des Mannes herum. Keith drückte sie sacht weg, erntete dafür einen leicht konfusen, forschen Blick. Scheinbar war dieses Verhalten unüblich bei ihren Kunden. „Was, das erste Mal im Bordell?“ wollte sie amüsiert wissen. Keith atmete hörbar aus. „Um ehrlich zu sein, ja. Und ich bin hier gegen meinen Willen.“ „'Gegen deinen Willen'? Entweder man betritt ein Bordell aus freiem Stück oder man bleibt draußen, dazwischen gibt es nichts.“ Lachte sie. Es klang schön, wirklich schön. „Das ist das erste Mal, dass ich so etwas von einem Kunden höre...“ Sie setzte sich neben ihn auf das Bett, legte eine ihrer Hände auf ihren Bauch. „Du siehst nicht so aus wie jemand, der sich hierher verirrt um Sex zu kaufen. Also?“ Fragte sie und blickte ihn an, legte den Kopf schief, ihr schwarzes Haar schwang dabei mit. Es sah wirklich hübsch aus, fand er. Wirklich schön. „Was macht ein Aufklärer hier unten, in einem Bordell bei einer schwangeren Hure, wenn er keinen Sex haben will?“ „Wieso wollt ihr das wissen?“ Sie lächelte ihn an. „Weil es mich neugierig macht. So etwas erlebt jemand wie nicht alle Tage.“ Verwirrt blickte Keith sie an. „Solltet ihr mich nicht wegschicken, um den nächsten Kunden zu bedienen? Um mehr Geld zu verdienen?“ „Wollt ihr das denn?“ Er stutzte. Nein, wenn er recht überlegte, er wollte nicht gehen. Der Brünette schüttelte den Kopf, die Schwarzhaarige lachte. „Dachte ich mir. Also, erzähl. Was macht ein Aufklärer hier unten in einem Bordell?“ Keith erzählte. Er wusste nicht wieso oder weshalb, aber er mochte die Gesellschaft der jungen Frau. Er erzählte ihr viel von seinem Leben, von der Oberfläche, von der Außenwelt, von dem Aufklärungstrupp. Jedes Mal wenn er denn Himmel oder die Wolken erwähnte, glitzerten ihre Augen auf. Sie wollte, dass er ihr die Außenwelt genau beschrieb, was er nur all zu gerne tat. Allerdings nahmen ihre Augen bei jedem weiteren Wort über die Luft, die Sonne, das Grün an der Oberfläche einen wehmütigeren Ton an, auch merkte er, wie sie immer wieder geistesabwesend über ihren Bauch strich. Auch sie erzählte auf seine Bitte von ihr. Nicht viel, aber auch nicht wenig. Sie sei hierher geflüchtet weil ihre Familie verfolgt worden war an der Oberfläche, sie sei eine Ausgestoßene. Aus Verzweiflung habe sie in diesem Bordell angefangen sich zu prostituieren. Sie brauchte Geld, konnte sonst nirgends hin. Irgendwann dann hatte sie sich einen Namen gemacht, einen Kundenstamm. Sie gestand, dass sie dieses Leben hasste, es war ihr zuwider, aber etwas anderes kannte sie nicht. Sie wollte soviel mehr als das hier, mehr als nur ein Leben als Hure für Männer hier unten. Vermutlich war es auch dieser Wunsch gewesen, gestand sie, weshalb sie schwanger geworden war. Etwas Normalität in diesem sonst trostlosen Leben. Keith hörte einfach nur zu und verstand sie. „Und der Vater?“ fragte er irgendwann. „Er weiß nichts von seinem Kind. Irgendwer hat ihn vor ein paar Wochen umgebracht, bevor ich ihn überhaupt davon erzählen konnte. Irgendwie tut er mir leid. Er hatte so große Pläne bei der Militärpolizei und jetzt fressen ihn die Würmer. So ist halt das Leben.“ sie zuckte mit den Schultern, doch legte plötzlich die Hand auf ihren Bauch, ihr Gesicht erstaunt. Keith sah sie verwirrt an. „Was ist los?“ Sie lächelte. „Ein Tritt. Das war das erste Mal, dass es getreten hat.“ Sie sah so glücklich aus, als sie diese Worte sprach, ihren Bauch streichelte und in dem Moment lebte. Keith fühlte sich fehl am Platz, als würde er einen sehr intimen Moment stören, in den er nicht gehörte. Ein Klopfen an der Tür durchbrach diese Blase voll von schönen Gefühlen. Die Zeit war um. Seufzend stand der Soldat auf, er musste gehen. Irgendwie wollte er nicht, sein Körper wehrte sich gegen den Befehl seines Gehirns. „Sieht so aus, als sei unsere Zeit vorbei.“ lächelte sie. Er nickte, stand auf, griff ein Mal in seine Hosentasche und fischte das bisschen Geld heraus, was er dabei hatte, drückte es ihr in die Hand. „Behalt es.“ Sie lächelte erneut. „Ich habe das Gefühl, wir sehen uns bald wieder...“ grinste sie.

„...ich bin bei jeder Gelegenheit die ich seither bekommen habe mitgegangen, immer wieder zu ihr. Hab mich mit ihr unterhalten, ihr Geld zugesteckt und vielleicht auch das ein oder andere besprochen. Irgendwann dann war sie nicht mehr im Bordell zu treffen, scheinbar hatte sie ihr Baby bekommen. Ich erfuhr bald darauf, dass sie scheinbar verstorben war, was aus ihrem Kind geworden ist weiß ich nicht.“ Keith nahm noch einen Schluck Bier. „...Aha...“ war alles was Levi erwiderte, sein Getränk war seit dem Beginn dieser Geschichte unberührt geblieben. Aber immerhin wusste er jetzt wieder, wieso er normalerweise nicht auf diese Offizierstreffen mitkam. Keith musterte den Hauptgefreiten kurz. „Irgendwie erinnerst du mich an sie. Das gleiche Profil, die gleiche Attitüde, wenn du irgendwo auftauchst... Könntest mit ihr verwandt sein...“ Noch ein Zug. „Egal...“ Der Abend zog sich hin für Levi, gefüllt mit weiteren Aussagen Keiths über seine verliebten Jahre. Jeder kannte die Story über den heutigen Ausbilder, der als Soldat noch in eine Hure verliebt gewesen war. Nachdem Levi endlich von Erwin das Zeichen bekam, dass sie beide zurück zum HQ fahren würden, war er mehr als erleichtert. „Erinnere mich bitte daran, nie wieder mit dir mitzukommen.“


	5. Lucta et emergo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY FUCKING BIRTHDAY ERWIN  
> Leikeima hat was fürn Kinktober requested, und ich hab vergessen ,dass der Prompt offen war. xD Also hier, hingerotzt in einer Stunde, eine sehr schlechte FF mit Sukkubus!Levi x Prister!Erwin xD Please don't judge too hard and don't kill me...

Es war eine unruhige Nacht in der Kirche. Seit einigen Wochen schon plagten die Besucher dieses heiligen Ortes alle dieselben Beschwerden. Angeblich sahen sie den Leibhaftigen selbst unter dem Kreuze Jesus Christus stehen und des Nachts angeblich erschien ihnen eine dämonische Ausgeburt der Hölle welche sie zum sündigen verleiten sollte. Alles beunruhigende Zeichen und für Vater Erwin definitiv das Signal, zu handeln. Die gesamte Kirche hatte er mit Hilfe seines Kirchdieners geweiht, nur noch das Kirchenschiff fehlte. Der Blonde ließ seinen Nacken knacken, den ganzen Tag schon hatte er damit verbracht, es musste inzwischen kurz vor der Abendandacht sein, die heute aufgrund der Reinigung in der Kirche des Nachbardorfes stattfand. Es war ja erfreulicherweise nur noch das Kirchenschiff.  
„Es war ein langer Tag, was?“ fragte der Priester während er das Weihwasser auf das Kreuz und den Altar sprenkelte mit den Fingern. Der Schwarzhaarige, außer ihm die einzige andere Person hier, nickte. Levi, ein junger Mann, der vor ein paar Monaten in den Kirchdienst getreten war, redete nicht sehr viel, vor allem in Erwins Gegenwart nicht, vermutlich hatte er sich auch deshalb daran gemacht, Fenster und Türen zu weihen um sie gegen Dämonen zu schützen, damit diese nicht mehr durch sie hindurch konnten. „Naja, nur noch der Altar und das Kreuz, dann können wir zur Abendandacht beten und zu Bett gehen.“ versprach Erwin. Levi gab keinen Laut von sich, weihte weiter die Türen. Ein paar Momente verstrichen, der Blonde murmelte ein paar Verse und malte ein letztes Mal das heilige Kreuz Gottes auf den Altar. Die Weihung war beendet. Der Priester drehte sich um, konnte seinen Schützling jedoch nirgends sehen.  
„Erbärmlich von euch anzunehmen, dass ein paar lateinische Phrasen und ein bisschen abgestandenes Wasser einen wirklichen Dämonen aufhalten könnten, Vater.“ Kicherte es hinter ihm. Der Blonde drehte sich um und erschrak. Der Schwarzhaarige saß auf dem Altar, nackt. Von seiner Robe keine Spur zu sehen. „Wie sagt ihr doch immer so schön? ‚Vergebt mir Vater, dafür dass ich gesündigt habe‘?“ Mit einem Grinsen legte er den Kopf schief. „Vergebt mir Vater für meine Sünden“ es klang weniger nach einer Frage oder Bitte als viel mehr wie eine Herausforderung. Erwin fasste sich reflexartig an sein Kreuz, welches er um dein Hals trug, ein kleines, aus eichenholzgeschnitztes Andenken an seine Mutter. Sie war eine abergläubische Frau gewesen, die dachte, es würde böse Geister fernhalten.  
„Wer oder was bist du?“ fragte er, seine Stimme mühsam kontrollierend. Der Schwarzhaarige vor ihm schlug die Beine übereinander. Das Licht der Kerzen im Kirchschiff brach sich an dem Altar und hob die blasse Haut des Grauäugigen fast schon milchig weiß von dem Marmor unter ihm ab.  
„Interessante Frage. Ich bin Levi und doch wieder nicht.“ Ein belustigter Laut verließ den Mund des Mannes. „Im Grunde ist das auch egal. Aber wenn ihr wirklich eine Antwort wollt: dieser Körper, die Person, die ins Kloster kam, die nicht mit euch reden wollte, die sich jede Nacht selbst berührte mit Gedanken an euch, das war Levi. Die Person, die grade vor euch sitzt, die Türen und Fenster versiegelt hat, die euch gleich zum sündigen zwingen wird, Vater, das ist der andere Teil von Levi, den ich besetzt habe“  
„Du bist ein Dämon, der in seinen Körper gefahren ist. Du bist der Dämon unter dem Kreuz.“ Stellte der Blonde klar, seine Faust umschloss immer noch das Kreuz. Levi, der Mann vor ihm, nickte.  
„Ich bin ein Sukkubus, ein Dämon der Lust. Dieser Sterbliche bat die ideale Unterkunft für mich, so sehr wie es ihm nach euch verzerrte, nach der Lust.“ Levi schnipste mit den Fingern und die Muskeln des Blonden verkrampften sich wie auf Kommando. „Er war ganz schön widerspenstig.“ Schnaubte der Schwarzhaarige beinahe bewundernd, während er aufstand und Vater Erwin umrundete. „Hat sich so sehr geweigert an euch zu denken, mit euch zu reden hat er sich verboten und sogar Selbstgeißelung um mich auszutreibe und einen Exorzismus.“ Amüsiert zupfte er an der Robe des anderen herum, löste, was auch immer sie hielt. „Doch letztendlich war sein Verlangen stärker als sein jämmerliches Streben nach Reinheit.“ Vorsichtig strich der Schwarzhaarige über die Haut des anderen. „Und auch euch verzehrt es nach ihm.“ Grinste er, als er erneut schnipste und den Größeren eine Welle von Hitze überrollte.  
„Das ist nicht wahr, sondern dein Teufelswerk!“ presste er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.  
Schallend lachte der Dämon auf, dieser Dämon der Lust. „Sicher doch! Vater, leugnet es doch nicht, als Dämon kann ich nichts entfachen, was nicht am glimmen ist! Und so, wie ihr auf mich reagiert, glimmt dieser Funke schon nichtmehr nur sondern brennt lichterloh.“ Mit süffisantem Grinsen deutete er auf die Mitte des Mannes. „Eine Nacht Vater, eine Nacht gebe ich euch. Eine Nacht voller Sünde und euren finstersten Träumen und Begierden, mehr nicht. Ich habe Fenster und Türen versiegeln, euer Gott wird es weder sehen noch höre. Und außerdem“, sprach Levi während er sich hinkniete, wie zum Gebet. „Ist auch meine Geduld begrenzt.“ Hungrig betrachtete der Schwarzhaarige das Glied des anderen, eher er sich daran machte, mit seiner Hand dieses zu befühlen. Ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen verließ Erwins Mund.  
Das hier war falsch, es war eine Sünde, es war nicht richtig… und trotzdem verlangte er nach mehr. Er wollte mehr von Levi. Der Dämon schien dies zu bemerken und verdrehte süffisant grinsend die Augen. „Auch ihr seid doch kein Heiliger.“ Bemerkte er amüsiert ehe er seinen Mund anderweitig beschäftigte. Ein Stöhnen entwich dem Mund des Blonde, seine Arme kamen frei nach einem Schnipsen des Anderen, und er verkrallte sich in den schwarzen Strähnen. Levi schien genau zu wissen, was er tat, denn er ging immer tiefer, tiefer, tiefer, bis er das gesamte Glied des anderen schluckte. Die Laute konnte er nicht mehr unterdrücken, sie drangen nun ungeschönt aus seinem Mund während Levi nicht aufhörte seinen Kopf, seine Zunge, seinen gesamten Mund zu benutzen. Levi hingegen erstickte sich fast selber dabei, trotzdem konnte er nicht aufhören, der Sukkubus wollte mehr. Er wollte den Mann über im Brechen. Immer weiter, immer schneller wechselte er seine Lippen, seine Zunge und seinen Rachen durch, bis er spürte, wie sich der Blonde verkrampfte und in ihn kam. Grinsend ließ der Dämon von ihm ab, den Kiefer des Menschen etwas entspannen. „Nicht schlecht… Ich denke, ich werde noch etwas bleiben um etwas Spaß zu haben…“

**Author's Note:**

> Zu faul, denn Rest zu splitten TvT Have Fun~


End file.
